


Eye of the Storm

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Carpe Noctem [11]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Junpei's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Naoki is the name of my Main Character.

"Hey! Senpai!" Junpei greeted Akihiko as the latter walked in after knocking. "'Sup?"

"Mitsuru's busy tonight," Akihiko said as he walked to Junpei, "so she asked me to give you this." He offered Junpei a little decorated bag.

Junpei took the offered bag, curious, and looked inside. In the bag was a King of each minor arcana: Coin, Cup, Sword and Wand. "For me?!" he asked Akihiko, incredulous. That was an expensive gift, even from Mitsuru, and even for his birthday.

Akihiko nodded. "She says we all need to be as ready as we can all be, and, given it's your birthday, she took the occasion. Happy birthday, by the way." He smiled, one of his small but genuine smiles he had started giving Junpei more and more in the last month or so. "Naoki also has a new sword in the team's name for you when he comes back."

"Awwright!" Junpei grinned widely. Those were welcome presents. He always wanted to become stronger for everyone's sake for the final day, and his old sword was starting to show signs of fatigue. He made his chair pivot to enclosed Akihiko's legs between his knees. "And what didja get me?"

"Don't you think you've already gotten a lot?" Akihiko asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not allowed to want something from my boyfriend?" He said the word tentatively, almost hesitating, unsure of Akihiko's reaction. He just hoped that wouldn't turn him off.

Fortunately, Akihiko just sighed and looked down at him. "Lemme guess. You want sex."

Junpei grinned widely again. "You know me too well. Although I'm surprised you'd skip training for that..."

Akihiko dipped his head further to hide his face. "I trained earlier, in case," he mumbled.

That admission made Junpei burst out in laughter. "You REALLY know me too well!" He put the portable console aside and rose from his chair, giving Akihiko a long, tender, loving hug. "Thanks."

Akihiko hid his pale blushing face in the crook of Junpei's neck and held him back, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want for your birthday?" Akihiko asked from between Junpei's raised legs.

"Hell yeah," Junpei answered, laying on his back, naked, on the bed, holding his thighs against his torso. "Hit me, Akihiko!"

With a small snort, Akihiko looked down at Junpei's very exposed and well-lubed up entrance. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he guided his latex-covered cock to and into it, slowly, up to the hilt. Once there, he paused, looking at Junpei's face.

Junpei, to be honest, was in paradise. Getting to lie back while Akihiko did all the work in bed for once? He was so hot for the idea he was nearly coming just thinking about it. It must have shown on his face, because once he was paying attention again, Akihiko was giving him a very strange look. "Er, what?"

"Nothing," Akihiko lied as he began to thrust. He had to admit it felt damn good. Junpei was hot and tight inside, a feeling his own hand couldn't even hope to come close. Plus, if he thought about it, this was exercise too! Very specific exercise. That you couldn't do in a gym. And... fuck, the more he got into the rhythm the less he cared about the exercise behind it and the more he cared about the sensations spreading through his whole body. Here he was, with Junpei, riding him like... like his life depended on it, and he didn't want to be anywhere else.

Junpei's orgasm took him by surprise, and having him clench down around his cock made Akihiko come as well, perhaps a little early but not giving a damn about it. He had made Junpei happy, and he was happy. At least, that's what he thought once his brain started functioning properly again and he was able to raise his head from Junpei's sweaty chest. "Happy birthday," he panted out, more out of breath than he had heard himself be in a while.

Junpei smiled down at him and ruffled his short white hair. "I got the message loud and clear, Senpai."


End file.
